Please Forgive Me
by divinenanny
Summary: The new romance between Niles and CC is not approved by everybody


PLease forgive me

**Please forgive me**

by: Sara van Bussel   
feedback: as review or e-mail   
setting: 4th season   
rating: g   
keywords: angst and romance - Niles/CC   
summary: The new romance between Niles and CC is not approved by everybody

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^ 

"Niles come on! What would be so bad?" CC was desperate now.  
"Well, going with you for instance." Niles smiled wickedly.  
"But look at the bright side, you'll have a night out, all expenses paid, and I'll owe you one."  
At those words Niles turned around. "You'll owe me one. I like the sound of that."  
CC cringed, knowing she had just sold her soul to devil. But she needed a date for this show, she'd look awful without one. The Tony's were too special to show up alone. And they were nominated for two awards, best featured actor and actress. She first wanted to go with her boyfriend Max, but he dumped her for some woman that was richer and younger than she was. Then she thought to take Maxwell with her, but of course he had something planned with that tramp. So the only man left was... Niles. And just as she had expected, he wanted to take advantage of the situation.  
"Ok troll. Pick me up at 8 at my place. And don't be late!" With that CC left, not wanting to hear Niles laughing.  
But had she turned around, she would have seen him smiling, not laughing. And that usual twinkle in his eyes whenever she was around had just grown twelve sizes.   
He quickly turned around and went to the office. He knocked, knowing that his boss and his wife were probably busy doing something he didn't want to intrude on. When he heard Maxwell finally allow him in, he opened the door.   
"Sir, ma'am? I wondered if I could get this evening off." He looked intensely at Fran, hoping she'd get the hint.  
"I don't know Niles, who would be here to look after the children?"   
Fran went to stand behind Maxwell. "Honey, Maggie and Michael will be here, Brighton can take care of himself, and Grace won't mind. Niles can have a night off." While she said that, she started massaging his shoulders, reminding him of what they were doing before Niles interrupted them.  
"You have a point there darling. Niles, that would be fine by me."  
"Would it be possible to start that leave right now sir? I have to do some things before I can leave. Dinner is finished, I'll just won't be there to serve it."  
"I don't know Niles,..."   
Fran pinched Max' shoulders.  
"I guess that's ok too. Niles, have fun tonight!" Maxwell looked up, and kissed Fran.  
Niles knew when to leave, and closed the door behind him. He quickly went up stairs to his room, to get ready. 

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

He finished putting on his tuxedo, and was just fixing his bow tie when Fran knocked on the door. He went over there and opened it in butlerly fashion.  
"Wow Niles, ya look stunning! Got a hot date tonight?"  
"Yes, hot is the right word when you go out with the devil."   
Fran looked confused, but then she got it. "Aah, you're going out with Miss Babcock aren't you, you rascal!?" Fran nudged him.  
"Well, not of free will, only because she begged me to."  
"But you don't seem to mind now do you?" Fran smiled. It was about time these two realized they belonged together.   
"On the contrary Fran, I do mind. I'm only going because now she'll owe me. No other reasons, and don't get any fancy ideas about it either!" Niles spoke in a stern tone. He loved Fran, but he didn't need her going on and on about him and CC, when he himself wasn't even sure about his feelings for her.   
Fran knew when to back off. "Ok Niles, whatever you say. I just came in to thank you for the wonderful dinner, and to tell you to have fun tonight. Anyway, I got to get ready too, see you tomorrow!" Fran left.  
Niles went over to the mirror, to put on the finishing touches. He put on some cologne, Channel Egoïste, the one he had been wearing at every "close encounter" with CC. Then he combed through his hair one last time, and then he was ready to go.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

He had arranged for a stretch limousine to pick him up, and it was supposed to arrive at 7:45. At 7:44 he was nervously pacing around. He jumped when the doorbell rang. He grabbed his coat, and left with the chauffeur.  
The chauffeur took 15 minutes to drive to CC's place. Niles went up to her penthouse quickly, fully aware how CC would react to him being late, even if it was just a few minutes.   
He rang her bell.  
CC opened the door furiously, steaming mad at him being late. But any insult she had formed in the last few minutes caught in her throat. He look stunning. No, breath taking was more the word. And that smell, where did she know that from. When a memory of a alcohol induced kiss came back she knew this wouldn't be "just" an award show.   
She took his arm silently, and he escorted her to the elevator. CC was surprised when she saw a limousine waiting for her downstairs, but then again she knew that Niles was a man of details.  
The ride in the limousine was silent, each thinking about the other.  
'She looks stunning in that gown. And those legs!? Why doesn't she wear clothes like that more often? Maybe because I would be fired then, for not doing any work. I hope this night will be perfect.'  
'He looks gorgeous in that tuxedo. And that scent, what is it? I need to find out. He never wears this in the house, why not? Maybe because I would be fired then, for not doing any work. I hope this night will be perfect.'  
The limousine stopped, and the chauffeur opened the door for them. Niles got out, and held his hand out to CC. He then led her over the red carpet to the entrance, while being flashed by millions of photographers.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

Niles helped her sit down at their reserved seats down front. At the table where the two nominees, and their dates. They were both looking very nervous.   
CC looked nervous too, but not because of the awards. She had gone to so many award shows, besides, she knew Andrew Lloyd Webber would win more awards then they would. She was nervous because of Niles. He seemed so different now. What had changed between them?  
Niles looked over to CC. She was looking to the stage where the nominees were announced for their first award. She seemed so cool. And she looked stunning. Everybody in the room was dressed up, but she was the only one he had eyes for.   
The first award they were nominated for was that of best featured actor. The tension rose at their table as the envelope containing the winner was opened. And when they read the name of John Kyte, their actor, they all jumped up happily.  
CC hugged the actor, and then turned around to hug the next person. She was stunned to see Niles, she had forgotten all about him. But she was even more surprised when he hugged her. It felt very good to be back in his arms after such a long time, and the memories of that night long ago came flooding back. She was glad Niles let go, otherwise she wouldn't have known what to do.  
Niles was surprised she had let him hug her. She felt so good in his arms, so soft. If only she would allow that more often.  
Their actor went up the stage to accept the award, and thank everybody. Later on their actress won her award too, beating Andrew Lloyd Webber out of at least two awards. At the end it of the show the two rival companies had both won two awards, something Maxwell would be pleased with.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

Niles and CC were at the celebration party for their awards. CC had loosened up, she was happy to have won, and she was even more happy to be with Niles. They had danced a lot, remembering that one evening after the previous award show. Niles was a perfect dancer, and CC loved to be led around by him.  
But the evening came to an end too soon. The party was ending, and Niles offered to take CC home. She gladly excepted, glad for the few more moments they could spend together.  
Niles helped her into the limousine, and when they sat he kept holding her hand on his knee. CC looked up, slightly surprised, but Niles just smiled to her.  
"Miss Babcock, I wanted to congratulate you on the awards, I forgot that in all the commotion." Niles smiled again, and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
"Th.. Thank you very much Niles." CC stammered. "But I want to thank you for this wonderful evening, you have been great." CC followed Niles' example and kissed him on his cheek.  
Niles lifted his hand, and caressed her cheek gently. "CC? I want to thank you too. This evening was... You were... Everything was perfect. Is still perfect." He kissed her softly on her lips, cautious for her reaction.  
But he need not worry. She put her arms around him, and pulled him closer. He had been driving her insane all evening, with his looks, and that cologne. She was so glad he took the lead, she didn't know if she had dared to kiss him.  
Niles' thoughts came no further than 'Oh my God. This is perfect. She is stunning. And I'm kissing her!'  
After a few minutes CC pulled away. Niles looked questioning at her.  
"What's wrong?" He was worried she was letting him down, that she realized again that he was just a butler.  
"Nothing's wrong, everything's perfect. I just wanted to ask you if you would join me in my penthouse. We have arrived." CC smiled shyly. She even blushed slightly.  
Niles smiled, and caressed her cheek. "No CC."  
CC pulled away abruptly. "No? But I thought... This kiss, did it mean nothing?" She turned around, dreading the answer.  
"It meant everything CC. That's why I can't join you. It's too soon, it would ruin everything. Let's wait. Let's go out on a few dates first, let things develop. You are to important for a one night stand CC, and I hope you feel the same way about me." Niles put his hand on her shoulder, softly urging her to turn around.  
"I do Niles." She looked up into his eyes.  
"CC? Will you go out with me this Friday?"  
"I would love to Niles." CC smiled.  
Niles gave her another passionate kiss when they stood in front of her door.  
"Are you sure Niles?" CC looked at him through lowered lashes.  
"Yes CC. It's better this way." He gave her kiss on her forehead, and left. "Sweet dreams CC." Were his last words before the elevator doors closed and the evening was over.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The next Friday Niles was back in his room, again fidgeting with his suit. He couldn't get his tie right. He wanted it to look perfect, but he was too nervous to get it right.  
Fran entered his room after a knock.  
"Ah Fran, could you fix my tie? I'm too nervous, I can't get it right."  
Fran smiled. "Getting ready for your second hot date Niles?" She fixed his tie for him, doing while asking him the question.  
"It's not my second date, it's my first, and please, keep quiet. This is still.. how shall I put it, a delicate relationship. If it can qualify as a relationship."  
"Aah Niles, come on. You two are perfect for each other, even if it took you two way to long to notice."  
Niles raised his eyebrow at her last comment. "Whatever you say Fran. But please let us find that out for ourselves?"  
"Ok Niles, you win. But only because then I can finally have Max all for myself." Fran winked and left the room.  
Niles finished, and left too. This time he had arranged for a town car, because a limousine seemed out of place. Also he would be driving tonight, giving them a bit more freedom and privacy.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The evening went perfect, and after that first real date followed many more. With each date they got to know each other better, and they got closer. But to outsiders nothing changed. They still insulted each other, and seemed very cruel towards each other.  
After that first evening, after the Tony's, CC never asked Niles to stay anymore. She knew that he would take the lead, and that things would develop on their own.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

And things did develop on their own. One night, after going to dinner and riding a carriage around Central Park Niles took her to a hotel room he had arranged for them. Well, room wasn't the right word, it was more a suite.  
CC looked around, surprised at how romantic Niles could be.  
"Niles?" She asked questioningly. "What is this?"  
"A suite CC. I thought you had been in your share of these to know what it was." Niles smiled, closing the door behind them. He threw the key on the bar, and started to take of his coat.  
"I know that! But what's the meaning of this? My god, I have to pull everything out of you, don't I?" CC undid her coat too, and Niles took it from her and put both coats away.  
"Well, I think it's time to take this thing further. Don't you?" Niles looked cautiously at her. He thought she was ready too, but of course he could have misread the signs. He was half British, so that wouldn't be so strange.  
"I do Niles." She walked over to him and hugged him close. Then she lifted her head, and gave him a very passionate, yet very sweet and loving kiss. When they broke apart she looked in his eyes and spoke. "Niles? I need to tell you something that I have ever told anybody before. Never."  
Niles looked at her, partly shocked. Could it be something horrible? Some big secret? Yet she didn't look scared or something. She looked.... Happy. "What is it CC?"  
"Niles, I.... I love you." CC turned around. She felt so silly. She was sure that he didn't believe her, or even worse, didn't return her feelings. Tears threatened to fall at this train of thoughts. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly forcing her to turn around and look at him.  
"CC? I love you too. Don't ever think otherwise, no matter what I say or do." Niles lifted her head with his finger, to make her look in his eyes.  
CC looked in his eyes, his very blue eyes. They were so big, and so revealing. And so lovingly they looked at her. "I believe you. Oh Niles, make love to me, please?"  
Niles lifted CC in his arms and took her to the bedroom. There he made love to her for the first time. It felt so good to the both of them, to share something so intimate with the person you love.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The next morning CC woke first. She felt Niles' arm under her neck, and the other hand was on her belly. He was still sleeping peacefully. She looked at him. He looked so at ease this morning. So gorgeous. And last night had been perfect. Niles was so romantic. Niles started stirring under her. She leaned over, and started giving him sweet kisses on his face. He started smiling.  
"This is sure the nicest way I ever woke up!" Niles said when he opened his eyes to look in hers.  
"Wait till you see what's going to happen next." CC smiled, and started kissing him more.  
They made love over and over again, until they both fell asleep again.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

It's now a few weeks later. Niles and CC are still together, and Niles is now spending the weekends at CC's apartment. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was evening, around 10pm. They had spent the summer day together in Central Park, just enjoying each others company.  
Then the phone went. CC leaned over and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"CC, this is your mother. Is it true what I hear? You have been fooling around with that butler of the Sheffields?"  
"Yes mother. And it's not 'fooling around'. We are having a relationship. We love each other mother."  
Niles looked up. CC grabbed his hand, and whispered to him.  
"It's my mother, she just found out about us."  
"Love CC, how ridiculous. How can you love a butler? He is too low for our kind. He's just after you money."  
"It's not ridiculous mother. I love him, and he is just as good as me. He is not after my money, in fact he paid for everything we did in these past months."  
"Months CC? Are you nuts? Do you have any idea what this will do to our family?"  
"No mother, and I don't care."  
"CC, that's enough. Do I have to remind you what happened to David and DD? The same will happen to Niles if you don't do as I say. I found the perfect husband for you. His name is Ryan Delacroyx. He lives on Martha's Vineyard. His parents are my golf partners. He's 37, and has been never been married. He is an only child, and needs children to keep his name. He owns a publishing company and is very rich."  
"You wouldn't!" CC became angry, and grabbed the phone so hard her knuckles turned white.  
Niles looked over, surprised at the sudden force of her voice.  
"I would CC, and you what I can do. Now you leave that Niles, or I will do to him what I did to David. If you loved him like you said you'd leave him."  
"I can't."  
"Oh but you have to. The marriage is in two weeks CC. You have one week to get to Martha's Vineyard. And while you're at it, quit that job at Sheffields. A wife doesn't work. Bye CC, nice talking to you." With that BB hang up. CC sat in the chair, stunned.  
Niles got worried when CC didn't say anything and just held the horn of the phone, when he could hear her mother had hung up.  
"CC? Are you alright?"  
CC looked at Niles. She loved him so much. But BB's words rang in her mind. 'I'll do to him what I did to David'. She didn't want that. He didn't deserve that! The best thing was to end this. It wasn't like he was going to stay with her anyway. He could get any woman he wanted, he would be over her in no time. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Niles rose his hand to wipe her tear away, but she pushed him away.  
"No Niles. I have to ask you to leave. This so called relationship we have been having is over. I don't love you anymore."  
Niles felt as if lightning had just struck him in his chest. What was she saying now? "CC, whatever it is, we can work it out."  
"No Niles, we can't. It's over. Face it, you and I were never meant to be together. It was crazy, a woman of my class mixing with the help." CC tried to look angry at him. She almost broke down when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes. The classes issue she raised had been one of Niles' biggest fears, and she knew that.  
"Fine CC. Be that way." When the tears started flowing out of his eyes he grabbed his coat and left. "I'll let Master Brighton get my stuff later on. I don't ever want to see you again!" He slammed the door behind him and rushed to get a cab. He wanted to get home as fast as possible.  
When Niles slammed the door behind him CC broke down. The only good thing that ever happened to her had just left. And she drove him away. Why didn't her mother allow her this one change of happiness? But even though she was hurting now, and he had been hurt too, it was the best. CC remembered what BB had done to DD's first serious love David.  
DD had been so in love. And David was perfect for her. Only one small thing... He was a painter, and had no steady income, no family fortune to thrive on either. DD was happy to support him, but BB wasn't. So she did everything to get them apart. Then she made David look bad. She spread around bad rumors, that got picked up by the press. She also made it look like DD was dating other men. In the end David's career and life were ruined. It looked like it was all DD's fault, so he didn't want to see her anymore. A few weeks later he died of hunger on the streets.  
DD had to marry a rich man, but he was too old for her. He died, and after that DD had man after man. Luckily CC's man was young. Maybe things would be ok. But she would never love him like she loved Niles, she knew that.  
But this was best for Niles. He didn't deserve to loose his job, or anything else. It would be her fault, and he would never forgive him.  
CC stood and started to gather his stuff from around her apartment. She would keep only a few things to remind herself of him. Pictures, and also his cologne. Just the smell brought back many happy memories. After putting his stuff in a box at the door she sat down at the table, got pen and paper and started to write her resignation letter to Maxwell. This was somewhat easier. But what was she going to say? She thought about it. She would tell that she felt she had done all she could, and that Maxwell could better find someone more up to date, someone who knew more about the modern way of doing things. She didn't tell him anything about her real reasons, or what she would be doing. 

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

Niles stormed in the house and went directly to his room. There he took all the pictures of CC he had laying on his nightstand, and put them on the bottom of his drawer. One of the pictures dropped from his grip, and Niles leaned down to grab it. A wrong move, and he dropped all the picture. He sat on his knees to pick them up.  
His eyes fell on a picture taken not so long ago. CC was leaning down to pick up some bread from a cloth. It was a summers day, and they had gone for a pick-nick in the park. She looked like a angel.  
New tears fell from his eyes. What had broth on this change? Was she faking it the whole time? Was she just using him to get over Max, or Maxwell? She might have felt that this love was over, but Niles wouldn't give up so easily. He still loved her, and couldn't let go so easily. How could he? The only reason he kept this job was she. How could he be around her everyday and not hold her like she was his?

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

A few days went by, but nobody saw CC. She didn't come to the house, and when Niles went over to her apartment she was gone. No note, no nothing. She had packed a suitcase with some clothes and had just left. On the table were a letter to Maxwell, and a box with Niles' stuff. Niles took the things and went back to the mansion.  
He silently handed the letter to Maxwell, and went upstairs to empty the box. In it were his shaving stuff, toothbrush, and things like that. But there was also a small note. He opened it, and it was CC's handwriting.

I'm so sorry Niles. I...

The next sentence was not finished. She had been crying when she wrote this. Why would she be crying? This was what she wanted after all.  
Niles went to the kitchen to make some coffee. When he entered he saw Fran reading the paper. Since the fight with CC Niles had not said much. He did his work, and sat in his room most of the time. He didn't talk to Fran that much.  
Fran looked up from the paper. There was Niles, looking sadder than ever. Fran wished she could do something. She also wished that CC wasn't so cruel.  
"What is in the paper?" Niles asked casually.  
"Oh, nothing interesting. Nothing you would want to read." Fran tried to hide the paper from him.  
"What is it Fran? What are you hiding?" Niles walked over to her, and looked sternly at her.  
"Nothing Niles." But Fran broke down, and gave him the paper.  
Niles was shocked to read the headline of the business page.

**FORMER BROADWAY PRODUCER TO WED PUBLISHER**

_By our reporter_

_Former part of the producing duo Sheffield-Babcock, Miss CC Babcock will be marrying Ryan Delacroyx, head of Delacroyx publishing next weekend.  
__They have been going out for 2 months, but say they both know that it's true love. The marriage will be held at Mr. Delacroyx' mansion on Martha's Vineyard.  
__This marriage has led to the end of Miss. Babcock's career, who said she wants to fully devote herself to starting a family. Maxwell Sheffield, her former partner, is on the lookout for a suitable replacement._

Niles was livid. That bitch! How could she? She was dating another man while she was dating him? She really had been faking it! She only dumped him to marry that Ryan! And he knew exactly why she had chosen Ryan, not him. He had the money.  
Fran came to stand behind him, and but an arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Niles." Niles turned around, the tears in his eyes.  
"I don't understand Fran. We seemed happy, right? She did say she loved me, right? Even Maxwell saw that we were perfect together. And then I find out this!" Niles put down the paper, and sat at the table.  
"I'm going." He whispered.  
"What did you say?" Fran asked, not sure if she had heard him right.  
"I'm going to the wedding." Niles looked up at Fran.  
"Ooh Niles, I don't know if that is wise."  
"I need to Fran. I need to see her again. I know I'll never see her after that." Niles went upstairs.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

After two days in a hotel, hiding from Niles, she moved in with Ryan. He seemed like a nice man. But after a few days she learned that he was mostly nice to others. For the publicity shots, and the guests they received after the article in the newspaper he played the perfect loving fiancée. But when everybody left, and they were alone, he left too. She found out he had affairs with just about every female staff member in the mansion. She supposed she should be glad he left her alone.  
Alone. That was what she was now. She missed Niles terribly, and without him or her work she didn't know what to do. To save Niles she had given up everything she loved.  
The day of the wedding came soon. The maids dressed her, and even though there was a sad look in her eyes that everybody could see, she looked stunning.  
Her father came to her room to get her, and when the maids left they had some private time.  
"I'm so sorry kitten. But I couldn't stop her. I have almost no power over her anymore. I know what she did to you and Niles."  
Tears threatened to fall. Stuart lifted his hand and gently wiped them away.  
"Now kitten, don't cry. Things will land on their feet, just like you." Stuart smiled, and took her hand. They started for the aisle.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The wedding was held out doors, and the garden was filled with chairs. Everyone of them was filled, and there were even people standing on the outer rows. CC looked around for any familiar faces, but she didn't see any except her mother. She reached the top, and Stuart gave her hand to Ryan. CC gave the crowd one last look when her heart caught in her throat.  
There, on the last row, right next to the aisle, was Niles. He was dressed in the same tuxedo he had worn to the Tony's. He looked so depressed. His eyes were crying. He lifted a handkerchief to wipe away some tears. Then he looked directly at her, with a look of mixed anger, hurt and love.  
CC was taken out of her semi-trance by a tug at her hand. It was time for the vows now. It took all her strength to say Yes, and not run to Niles. But it was better this way. The preacher married them, and CC was now officially Mrs. CC Delacroyx. After the kiss CC looked at the crowd again, for Niles. But his chair was now occupied by some unknown reporter, and Niles was nowhere to be seen.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

CC went through the reception like a robot, she didn't remember much of it. After the reception they went on their 'honeymoon'. They flew to some tropic island, where Ryan left her at the hotel to have fun with the local girls. CC spent most of her days at the poolside. Now was a time she wished she had friends. But she had always devoted all of her time to Sheffield- Babcock productions, and Niles. At boarding school or college she did have some friends, but none of them she wanted right now. She needed some one she could confide in, someone she could tell her secret to.  
She stared out on the ocean, when all of a sudden she got a terrible cramp in her stomach. She double over in pain, and a nearby elderly woman, who had been watching her, rushed over.  
CC felt someone lead her to the lobby of the hotel, but didn't know what was happening exactly. All she knew that the pain was very hard to bare, and that she wanted Niles to comfort her.  
An ambulance came soon and it took her to the hospital. There she was examined. She was laying in a hospital room, tired and alone. She had gotten some painkillers so the pain was gone, but she still wanted Niles. She was so scared. Then a elderly woman came in, followed by the doctor.  
"Hello Mrs. Delacroyx, I'm Judy Seymour, I helped you at the beach today. This is doctor Hual, he has the results of your test." Judy sat next to her, and grabbed her hand.  
CC was glad for the much needed support, and held Judy's hand.  
"Yes. Mrs. Delacroyx. The results of the test were not bad. It seems that you are about one month pregnant, and that the spicy food, combined with the wine caused cramps. I advice you to eat more normal food right now, and no more alcohol. Shall I call your husband to inform him?"  
CC was stunned. "No no, I want to tell him myself."  
"Ok, that was all. You should rest a little, then you can go back to the hotel this evening." The doctor left, leaving CC and Judy alone.  
"This.... Oh no... Niles..." CC started to cry.  
"Are you alright CC? Can I call you CC?" Judy said, offering her a tissue.  
CC realized that Judy might be that friend she needed. "Ok Judy, if I can call you Judy."  
Judy smiled. "Of course dear. Now why are you crying? Being pregnant usually is a happy event."  
"Not in my life. Can I tell you a secret Judy? You must promise never to tell anybody."  
Judy nodded, urging CC to go on.  
"Do you know about my marriage to Ryan Delacroyx?"  
"Yes, I read it on the showbiz page of my newspaper. You were a lovely bride. He seems like a good husband, and he will make perfect father. Though you dated not so long. I don't know if that's good."  
"Well, forget everything you read. Ryan and I didn't date. This so called marriage was arranged by him, his parents and my mother. I knew nothing about it. I was dating someone else. Niles. He is the butler of Maxwell Sheffield, you know him, he's my former business partner. For a long time I didn't realize how important he was to me, simply because I was raised to believe that classes can't mix. But we grew closer over the years, and after the Tony's we started dating. I love him so much. But my mother found out about us, and threatened us if I didn't end it. My mother threatened to destroy his reputation, and spread lies about him and me. I had to marry Ryan to keep this from happening. I had no choice Judy. I had to save Niles. He doesn't deserve being ruined like that." The tears were flowing freely now.  
"But I miss him so much! Also, I broke with him in a fight, saying I don't love him anymore, and that classes can't mix. But I do love him! And now this pregnancy thing. It's his baby, but how am I going to do this? He won't believe what I say, because the 'official' story is that Ryan and I have been dating while I was seeing Niles." CC lowered her head in her hands. She was never going to solve this.  
"Oh sweetheart. How can a mother do such a thing to her child? This is heartless. And Niles? Is he still angry at you?"  
"I don't know. The last time I saw him was at the wedding. He was sitting in the back row, but left during the vows. He was so sad."  
"So there's still hope. He was sad you married."  
"Maybe he was sad about our break up?" CC couldn't believe Niles could still love her, or even care for her, after what she had done.  
"Why don't you contact him? If you don't ask you and him will never know."  
"But what if he hates me? What if he doesn't believe me?"  
"But what if he does? Life is all about what ifs. Sometimes you just have to take a chance. Just think about all you will miss when you don't."  
"Maybe you're right. Will you stay here when I call him?"  
"Sure honey. I'll stay here, I'll even talk to him if you want. But you have to tell him the truth, and the whole truth."  
"I will." CC picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Sheffields.  
"Hello, this is Maxwell Sheffield."  
"Maxwell, this is CC. Is Niles there?"  
"No. I fired him last week."  
"FIRED HIM? Why? He is the best butler."  
"Not since you two broke up. He didn't do anything anymore, and after your wedding things became so bad I just had to fire him."  
"I don't care Maxwell, he was your friend. How can you fire him?"  
"He is not the friend I had CC. He changed. Anyway, if you want to reach him he is living at the Hotel 17. Here's the number." Maxwell gave CC the number, and CC hung up.  
"He fired him. He is living in a hotel now." She looked up at Judy. "This is all my fault."  
"Don't bother CC. It's everybody's fault. Go call him."  
CC dialed the number, and the phone was picked up.  
"Yes?" A man said, not happy he was being called.  
"Niles? Is this you?" CC didn't recognize his voice.  
"Yeah, who wants to know?"  
"It's me Niles. CC."  
"CC? What do you want? Hurt me even more? Don't you think you have done enough?"  
Tears fell from CC's eyes. She was sure he wouldn't listen.  
"Go on CC. This is your chance." Judy urged her.  
"No Niles. I want to tell you the truth."  
"Isn't it a bit late for that? I read it all in paper CC. All about you and Ryan. Aren't you on your honeymoon now, enjoying each other without having to worry about me finding out?"  
"No. Ryan is enjoying the local girls, and I am in the hospital."  
"H... Hospital?" Niles had gotten silent. What was wrong with her? Would she be ok?  
"Yes. But that's not entirely why I called. I want to tell you the truth. Will you let me?"  
"I will CC. I will decide later if I believe you."  
CC sighed, but began her story.  
"Remember that phone call I got from BB before our fight?"  
"How could I forget CC? I still think about it every day!"  
"Well, what she said, and the reason for our fight was this. She threatened to do to you what she had done to DD's boyfriend David years before."  
"Who was David? One of DD's many conquests?"  
"No. David was DD's true love. She was going to marry him. But BB didn't agree, because he was a painter without money and class. So she threatened to destroy his career. DD didn't believe BB could do such a thing and stayed with him. BB destroyed him. She first killed his career, then started spreading rumors about DD seeing other men. David dumped DD. He didn't have an income, or a job now. He died on the streets a few weeks later."  
"She couldn't do that to me."  
"She could Niles. And she would. That's why I had to leave you! Can't you see that I could never let that happen to you. BB made me promise I'd marry Ryan. It had all be arranged. I couldn't say no Niles! And then they started to make up a story. They told me they'd say that I had been dating Ryan while we were dating. I tried to stop them, but they didn't care. I moved in with Ryan, but when we are alone he leaves. He has affairs with every female in a 50 mile radius, but me."  
"How do I know you speak the truth?"  
"Because Ryan hasn't so much as touched me in the bed, and because I'm the hospital because I'm pregnant. Niles, the only man I have been with in years is you."  
"You're pregnant?"  
"Yes Niles, and you are the father."  
"How do I know you speak the truth?"  
"Because I... AAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!" CC let the phone drop and grabbed her stomach. "Judy, please, call a nurse. Ooooh it hurts!"  
Judy ran to the hallway and called the nurses. The nurses, followed by the doctor came in soon. They did a quick examination and then wheeled her out of the room. CC had passed out from the pain.  
Judy was left behind in the room. She picked up the phone. "Hello Niles? Are you still there?"  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I'm Judy, I am CC's new friend. Something just went terribly wrong here. CC had a terrible pain in her stomach, and passed out. The doctors took her away, I have no idea what's going on."  
"Oh no! CC, please let her be alright. Where are you?"  
"You mean which country?"  
"Yes, I need to see her!"  
"Don't bother. The boat only comes here every other week, and it just left. I'll call you as soon as I know more ok?"  
"Ok, and Judy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell her I love her." Niles hung up.  
Judy smiled, it was going to be ok between them. If only CC would be ok. She went out into the hallway to find out what was going on. She found a nurse, and asked her what was happening to CC Delacroyx.  
"Mrs. Delacroyx has just had a miscarriage. She will be in her room in 30 minutes."  
"Oh no." Judy went back to CC's room, to wait for her. She would need somebody now.  
After a while CC was back in her room. She still didn't know what was wrong. She just knew she woke up again, and the pain was gone. She saw Judy sitting, looking sad.  
"Judy, what's wrong?"  
"CC.... You just lost your baby."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oh no. Not the baby. It's the last thing I have of Niles. Now I'll never see him again." CC lowered her head in her hands, and cried again.  
Judy walked over to her and sat on the bed. She put her arms around her, and let CC cry all her tears. After a few minutes CC had calmed down.  
"He wanted me to say that he loves you."  
CC looked up. "He said that? He said he loves me?"  
Judy smiled. "Yes. He did."  
"I have to call him. I have to tell him I'm ok, what happened." CC took the phone and dialed the number again.  
Niles jumped on the phone when he heard it ring. "CC?"  
"Yes Niles."  
"Oh my god CC, are you ok?"  
"No Niles. I lost the baby." CC cried again. "I want you here Niles. I need you!"  
"Oh no, CC! How I wish I could be there now. But I can't. Judy told me the boat only comes there every other week. And it just left."  
"Niles.... Oh no... I love you. You believe me, don't you?"  
"I do CC. Your mother is capable of what happened, not you."  
"Niles, I'm going to try everything to get of this island! And to get away from Ryan!"  
"Ok CC. Keep me up to date will you? I love you! Bye."  
"Bye Niles, I love you too." CC hung up. She turned to Judy.  
"Judy? I have to get off this island. Will you help me?"  
"Sure CC, but how do you plan to do that? I told you, the last boat left and the next boat won't be here for another two weeks."  
"Every island must have something for emergencies right? Maybe we could get Doctor Hual to help us?"  
"We could try."  
CC had to stay at the hospital that night, and most of the night Judy and CC sat up planning. Doctor Hual had given them their help, after they had explained what was going on. CC had called Ryan, and told him she needed to get home for special help from her own doctor. But he could stay at the island, she wouldn't mind. Ryan seemed glad that she was out of the way, and said that now he would stay an extra month.  
Now the biggest problems were out of the way. CC called Niles, to tell him she would be arriving shortly.  
"Yeah?" Niles hoped the person on the other end of the line would have a good reason for calling him at 3am in the morning.  
"Niles? I'm arriving tomorrow evening!"  
"CC? This is great? Where?"  
"JFK, at 7:24pm."  
"Wow. And Ryan?"  
"Is staying behind for 6 more weeks to enjoy the 'female flesh'"  
"Good!"  
"So will you be there?"  
"Of course!"  
"Good. I love you Niles. Good night, sweet dreams."  
"You too CC. I love you."  
They hung up, and went to bed. Judy stayed in the empty bed next to CC.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The next morning CC was awakened by Judy.  
"CC, wake up. It's 8, the plane will leave in two hours, and we also need to drive by the hotel to pick up your bags."  
CC woke slowly. She was still a little sore from the night before. But as soon as she realized that she would be back with Niles in a few hours, she was out of bed. She took a shower and dressed. Judy had gathered the few things they had at the hospital.  
They drove to the hotel, where Judy helped CC pack her bag. CC had asked Judy to join her in New York, but Judy had told her that she lived on the island, and that she should come back as soon as she and Niles wanted. CC promised to do that.  
After packing the bag they went to the docks, where Doctor Hual had arranged for a boat. CC got on it, and said goodbye to Judy. Then the boat left to the nearest island containing an airport. She arrived just time for the plane. As soon as she sat in her chair she relaxed. She had gotten away from Ryan without problems, and she would be in Niles' arms in less then 8 hours. CC looked out of the window as they got in the air. She saw the islands getting smaller and smaller. She decided to get some sleep, she hadn't had much of it the last weeks.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

"Miss? Miss?"  
CC felt some one shake her lightly. She opened her eyes to see the stewardess.  
"Yes?"  
"We are about to land, could you please return your seat to its upright position?"  
"Oh ok. How much longer before we land on JFK?"  
"10 minutes, I think you can leave the plane in 15 to 20 minutes." The stewardess left to warn other passengers.  
CC smiled. She looked out of the window and saw New York coming on to her left. Only 30 more minutes, and she would be able to hold him in her arms.  
The plane landed and got to the gate. CC grabbed her luggage, and exited the plane. She quickly got her other luggage from the belt, and then went to the welcoming hall.  
She tried to spot him in the crowd but she didn't see him. Then, all of a sudden all the people seemed to part. There he stood, alone. Holding one long red rose in his hands.  
As soon as they had spotted each other they went over to the other.  
"Oh my dear sweet CC. I missed you so much!" Niles handed her the rose, and then hugged her tight.  
"I missed you too Niles. I'm so sorry for everything." CC lowered her head, tears threatening to fall.  
But Niles placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Don't be CC. Nothing of it was your fault. I would have preferred the truth from the first moment, but you had to choose, and the choice was a difficult one. I forgive you CC." Then, as she looked in his eyes, he softly kissed her. "I missed you CC. Very much. And I love you."  
"Oh Niles, thank you. You are too good to me. I love you too. Let's get out of here."  
Niles took CC's bags, and with one arm around her waist they left the airport. They found a cab, and the driver helped them with CC's bags. Then he asked the address where they should go.  
Niles looked at CC. "CC, I don't want to take you to my room at the Hotel 17. It's too messy for you. Shall we go to your apartment?"  
CC smiled at his consideration. "We can't. As soon as I moved to Ryan's place my mother ended my renting contract. It's taken now I presume. Let's just go to a hotel. Maybe a bit more chic?" CC then turned to the cab driver. "Mr. Take us to the Plaza Hotel."  
Niles turned to CC. "The Plaza? That's the most expensive hotel in town!"  
"Well, I'm just about the richest person in town, even if my mom has cut my out of her will and I don't have a job or a steady income." CC smiled. "Enjoy it Niles, I love spending money on things that deserve it. You for example." She kissed him.  
About 30 minutes later they arrived. When the bell boy saw them he didn't want to help them at first. Niles had put on his 'normal' clothes; jeans and an old shirt. CC wore her summers dress, looking like a cheap tourist. But then the old CC Babcock mentality kicked in. She convinced the bell boy in no short terms who exactly she was, and what she wanted of him and this hotel.  
10 minutes later they sat on the terrace of their suite, overlooking Central Park. They had ordered dinner, and were waiting for it. 

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

After dinner they sat on the terrace for a while, but CC was tired. When Niles saw her trying to hide a yawn he smiled.  
"CC, lets go to bed. Today and yesterday must have been tiring. Tomorrow is another day."  
CC smiled, then suddenly turned away. She stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. Then she slowly turned around, looking like a shy little school girl. "Niles?"  
Niles had stood too, and took her in his arms. She had lifted her arms, and started to draw imaginary circles on his chest.  
"Yes CC?" Niles wondered what was wrong.  
"Will you stay with me? Tonight?" She looked up, fearing his answer might be no.  
"Of course CC, why wouldn't I? It has been so long since I held you in my arms, since I woke up next to you."  
"Because... after what happened yesterday... I can't... I mean we can't have.... You know? And I thought... you might think I.... I don't know."  
"Stop thinking CC. I know you can't. And I don't mind. Just holding you in my arms is enough for now. Just tell me when you and your doctor feel you are ready, and I'll be waiting for you."  
CC just smiled and put her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You're so good to me Niles. Despite everything I've done to you, you're still so good to me."  
"Of course CC. I love you. Now, let's get inside." He lifted her in his arms, while she kept her arms around his neck. He gently laid her down on the bed, and undressed her. He was very tender, knowing she needed love. Not the physical kind, but the mental kind. When he finished he undressed himself, and laid next to her under the covers. He spooned up against her.  
When she felt his strong arms around her she put her arms around them. She softly caressed them until she fell asleep.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

The next morning they laid in the bed together, watching the birds on their balcony, picking of the left-overs from the dinner the night before. CC laid with her head on Niles' shoulder, playing softly with his chest hair. Niles had his arm around her, absentmindedly twisting her hair around his fingers.  
"Niles?"  
"Mmmh."  
"You know, I'm really happy Ryan never touched me. You know, in that way."  
"Why?" Niles had gotten interested all of a sudden.  
"Because it would be so bad. I didn't even like the man. It would also feel like cheating on you. And I don't know how much he would have wanted from me. I mean, I was really scared you know?" CC lifted her head and looked at him.  
"I was scared too CC. Maybe for different things, but I was scared none the less. I'm glad you didn't sleep with him. He was not good enough for you. He was a jerk."  
"Niles? Can we just forget this ever happened? Go back to the old ways?"  
"I don't know CC. Don't get me wrong, I would like nothing better. But you quit your job. I was fired. We both don't have a place to stay. And you are still married. Also, your mother wouldn't like it I think."  
"My mother is no longer a problem. Daddy will keep an eye on her. This marriage will be over too, because I'm getting divorced as soon as possible. Place to live is no problem either. With money you can get anything, even in New York. The job thing.... I have a feeling that Maxwell wants us back, because he can't get used to everybody he hired and fired. And if not, we'll find something eventually." CC smiled. "As long as we have each other things will work out."

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

And things did work out. Niles and CC found a place to live, and they both new jobs in a restaurant. CC's lawyers were working on the divorce, and then there was nothing in the way for a marriage between the two.  
Niles and CC were having dinner when the phone rang. CC picked up.  
"CC?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"It's me Ryan. What's this I hear? Are you back to that butler? You know we are still married don't you?"  
"Yes, but I'm divorcing you."  
"I don't think so CC. Your mother and I made a deal. You can divorce me when we have had a baby. Not sooner. So you better tell that butler you have there goodbye, because you will come back to my place."  
CC cringed at the mean laugh. "I won't."  
"Oh yes you will. Or you and your butler won't live long together. Or live long at all."  
CC got cold. "We'll see." She slammed the phone down, and went over to Niles. "That was Ryan. He found out about us. If I don't go back to him he will kill us. And I can't divorce him because of a deal BB and he made. I need to give him a child or else we won't divorce." CC burst into tears. "What are we going to do Niles? I'm scared. Ryan is capable of doing such things, I know it."  
"We'll find a way out CC. Let's go to the police."  
"No, we can't. That will bring us down too. I mean the Babcock name. I won't do that to daddy. I know, we'll call daddy first, maybe he can help us out. Then let's call the police."  
"If that's what you want CC. But we are going to have to make some deals ok?"  
"Deals? What do you mean?"  
"About going out alone and stuff like that. Ryan obviously knows where we live. Chances are he also knows where we work. So we have to be careful."  
"OK. Let me first call daddy now."  
CC called Stuart, who promised to help them the best he could. He advised them to call the police, and make perfectly clear what had happened and who were involved. CC did as she was told, but the police told them that now it more a stalker case, so they advised her to keep tack of everything Ryan did.  
Later that night they laid in bed together.  
"Niles, I'm scared. What if Ryan tries something? What if I can't divorce him and I have to leave you? I could never live without you."  
"Don't worry darling. I would never let that happen. If everything else fails we'll just get away together. I won't leave you with him. Never."  
CC kissed him. He was very sweet to her.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

CC loved her new job. She was head manager of a small restaurant where Niles had found a job as head chef. They loved working together, knowing exactly what they other wanted in the job.  
One day they were working, when one of the waitresses came into the office. Niles and CC were just discussing some changes on the menu.  
"Miss Babcock, some man demands to see you. He told me that you were his wife, but I told him you weren't married. Then he got very angry."  
"Oh no. Niles, it's him." CC looked frightened at Niles.  
"Jeannie, call the police."  
The waitress left to call the police.  
"We'll face him together CC. He must see that we belong together." Niles grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
They walked out to the restaurant together, where they saw him standing. He looked very angry. And drunk.  
"Ah there you are CC. Now get your filthy paws off her butler boy, she belongs to me." Ryan tried to grab CC's hand, but she pulled away.  
"Now listen here Ryan. You might be my husband on a piece of paper, but that's it. I never was your wife, because you had enough women to get down with. Maybe the old saying is true, a boy never wants his toy unless another man plays with it. Well get used to it. I love Niles, and he's mine. I'm his. Not yours, never was, never will be. That contract was between my mother and you. But she disowned me and refuses to see me as her daughter. So I guess that's the end of your contract too. Now leave before the police gets here!" CC had gotten all of her pent up anger at Ryan and BB out, and now she was ready for a kill.  
Ryan was stunned, but determined to not be defeated. "You might think that CC. But that won't happen. I won't allow a divorce. And I'll kill you both. You won't rest until your ten feet below the grass on a grave yard. And even then you won't be together, because you CC, you get to be in my family grave, next to my grandmother." Ryan smiled wickedly.  
"You are insane Ryan. Now leave before I make you." Niles said angry.  
"You make me? Yeah right. I'll leave, but only because I know that stupid waitress called the police when she got you. But it won't be the last you hear of me!" Ryan turned around and staggered out of the restaurant.  
As soon as he was out of sight CC turned to Niles. "He meant it Niles. I saw it in his eyes. He really wants to kill us."  
"Don't worry CC. I taped this." Niles got a small memo recorder from behind his back. "We'll give this to the police when they come here. They'll know what to do with it."  
The police came soon, and Niles handed them the tape. They told them to be extra careful for now, and they would start an investigation against Ryan.

^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^~-~^~^~^~^

A week later. Niles and CC had just finished dinner, and sat on the couch watching the news. All of a sudden Ryan appeared on the screen.

_Last Friday Ryan Delacroyx died in an accident. Police is sure this has something to do with Mr. Delacroix' past, and believe some one has killed him. The police has an investigation running against Mr. Delacroyx, because he threatened to sabotage several concurrents, and he also threatened to kill his wife and her lover. Ms. CC Babcock was trying to divorce Mr. Delacroyx, because she never wanted to get married to him in the first place, but she was forced into it. The investigations will be finished despite Mr. Delacroyx'death, because many believe this will close many unsolved murder, blackmail, sabotage and rape cases. They believed Mr. Delacroyx operated alone, because he had made many enemies, and could find no accomplices. _

Niles and CC were watching with open eyes. Their fear was gone. He couldn't kill them anymore. And they were free to do what they wanted now that CC was no longer married. They got closer to each other, not believing that all the troubles were finally over.  
"CC, have I told you lately how much I loved you?" Niles looked lovingly at her.  
"No, tell me again." CC smiled. She had never been so happy.  
"I love you with all my heart, my soul, my life."  
"That's a lot. Probably as much as I love you." CC smiled again, and kissed him passionately. She had lost everything she loved, everything she owned. But she had fought back, and now had more than she could ever hope for. 

The end, or the beginning of a great new life.

_I dedicate this story to my friend Zeliha. I haven't forgotten you, and I still miss you terribly! I wish I could see you one last time, to say goodbye! This story is for you, to show that things can work out, and I hope, and know, they will for you!_

_-------------_

Parts of the song Please Forgive Me, by Bryan Adams  
  
So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't   
You're the only one I'd ever want   
I only wanna make it good   
So if I love ya a little more than I should   
  
Please forgive me I know not what I do   
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you   
Don't deny me   
  
This pain I'm going through   
Please forgive me   
If I need ya like I do   
Please believe me   
Every word I say is true   
Please forgive me 

I can't stop loving you   
Still feels like our best times are together   
Feels like the first touch   
  



End file.
